AbysmalAromantic
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - No Stitches= - Healed= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Doll Dress= - Patchwork= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Up, Wings= - Hood Down= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Lass of Still |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth years) |screenname = |style = Alternates Between Normal And Reverse Case. Abuses Ellipses To Sound Creepy. |zodiac = Lacerta |specibus = Needlekind |modus = Voodoo Doll |relations = Stellagama -Lusus The Prisoner- Ancestor The Executed- Inverted Self Basila Scalcy-Dancestor Oriion Scutum- Matesprit Caleum Morgia- Worst Enemy Arachi- Pale Crush |home =Precedus |planet =The Land of Ropes and Soundwaves |like =Revenge, Crafting Voodoo Dolls, Needlework, Mending Things, Being Creepy |hate =Complete Strangers, Direct Confrontation, |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Stellagama (Frilled Lizard) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = Oriion Scutum |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = -- |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Prisoner |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Basila Scalcy }} Introduction Input Name? You are now...you know what? Nevermind! Let's go see another troll or something! Please? No? Fine... You are now in fact, LACETA SCALCY, not some other dimwit. You are a rather spooky and spiteful troll who revels in CREEPING OTHERS OUT. Your interests and appearance reflect this. For one, you enjoy SEWING. Various results of your needlework are seen throughout your hive and like such it comes in handy when you have to STRIFE. You also have a knack for MENDING things and can probably patch tears faster than the average troll can say DARN. You are also fascinated by VOODOO, but have not looked any farther than building DOLLS. These mostly serve the purpose of enacting REVENGE or your personal favorite, to be CREEPY. This has never served you well as you are ALWAYS stared at or SPURNED. If you had a coin for EVERY TIME someone has glared, you would be richer than the EMPEROR. You are fairly REPTILIAN in nature, but weren't always this way . You were nice at some point, but alas, there always has to be a loud mouthed BITCH who loves to CHISEL AWAY at things. Your PUMP BISCUIT was ripped apart, you were given your CUTS on your face, and you were left to rot. Meanwhile, she sat on her POMPOUS ARSE and laughed. Seriously, the idea makes your blood boil, you get broody, and you mope about trying to find ways to curse her or make her suffer. Rest is not necessary until she acknowledges that you are a FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH. But alas, your temper fades quite quickly and you mostly just sit in a puddle of TEARS with a handful of PINS poking a crude rendition of her. If the crap would work you think you would let your STITCHES heal for once. You never once let them heal ever since the incident and it is a CRUDE REMINDER of why you are the way you are. Lastly, you are quite awkward around nicer folk and often run away when you see them smile. You don't know why, but sometimes you think they are CREEPIER than yourself and like such you avoid them. Stellagamma, your beloved LUSUS has told you thousands of times to LET THINGS GO or to SOCIALIZE and you seem to fail every time. GRUDGES are so much easier to keep and the only person you think that truly understands you is you, or your diary that is. At least this will be your self-proclaimed haven until the IMPERIAL DRONES kick down the door and CULL your sorry hide. It would be a PRIVILEGE in your eyes. To sleep forever? That sounds completely normal especially considering you enjoy SLEEPING WELL INTO THE NIGHT. The game your pal tells you about seems like it could be fun, but you know full well that SHE and the other idiots you LOATHE are going to play it. For now, you can only hope for ARMAGEDDON. You hate Trollian, but a friend convinced you to use it. Your trolltag is and What will you do? Personality Self-loathing and definitely pathetic in a sense, Laceta is perfectly described by her tag; abysmal. As a result, she tends to emotionally drain those who dare strike up conversation with her. However, when someone she actually likes comes to her, she perks up a little and though she is far from happy, she no longer acts like a vampire. She also takes out a lot of anger on herself with one way being her constantly removing her stitches and agitating her injuries. Biography Laceta had a bit of a turbulent life just before SGRUB as her longtime kismesis Caleum was just met. The two would often duke it out undoing years and years of a happy wrigglerhood that Laceta experienced with her sweet lusus, Stellagamma. Her defining moment came when one day, Caleum snapped on her, attacked, and gave her a Glasgow grin. It pushed Laceta off the handle and she began to twist and turn into a creepy parody of who she once was. Session To Be Added. Relationships Stellagama -Laceta's super-sweet lusus, Stellagamma gave Laceta a happy wrigglerhood. She became more attached to her custodian after the incident in an attempt to make her happier. The Prisoner- Laceta's ancestor, she was in deep with the Warchief but was later accused of being a traitor to Precedus and was executed. The Executed- Laceta as Basila's ancestor, she was once an attendant to the emperor, but grew tired of him. Out of spite, she was the one that gave the plans to Ashskull, the emperor's murderer. She then fled and was killed by the Vigilant though he truly didn't want to. Basila Scalcy- Laceta's no-frills dancestor, she manages to get through to her dancestor and convinces her to finally allow her stitches to heal. In exchange, Basila goes as far as teaching her the lyra to try and curb her inner feelings. Oriion Scutum- Laceta's fellow matesprit and admittedly, her other half after she meets Basila, Oriion shows a deep affection for his matesprit. He finally brings her completely out of the fog and gets revenge for her. Caleum Morgia- Laceta's worst rival ever, Caleum is the cause of many of Laceta's problems and is responsible for much of the damage caused to Laceta. Arachi- Laceta's pale crush, Arachi is generally another outcast. Laceta gives a lot of sympathy and has developed pale intentions on her. So far she has become Arachi's listening ear and Arachi has begun to soothe some of Laceta's agony. Trivia/Etymology *Laceta is named directly from her symbol's associated constellation, Lacerta the Lizard. **Basila is named for the basilisk, a sort of lizard and a legendary beast with the power to turn anyone who looks in its eyes to stone. *Scalcy comes from and sounds sort of like "scaly" a good way to describe lizards. *Abysmal comes from her personality and aromantic comes from her feelings after the incident with Caleum *Surprisingly enough, she is rather nice to the other outcasts, especially Arachi. *A stella gamma is the third brightest star in a constellation. Laceta thinks of her as the third most important thing in her life. *Her original concept was to be a violet blooded gardener who lost their matesprit. Her name was the same, but her symbol was for Neptune. I know, I was an ass. :B She was later bumped to lime status, mostly on account of her symbol and what it meant. Gallery Laceta-Hero Mode.png|Laceta in Hero Mode. Laceta-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Lass of Still Basila_Scalcy.png|Basila, She's A Rather Creepy Dancestor Basila-Hero Mode.png|Ouch... Basila-Hero Tier-Hero Mode|The Seer of Still basila_god.png|The Double Timing Seer of Still Symbolically Rendered Basila's Talksprite.png| Basila-Grub.png|A Cute Little Grub? Basila-Trickster.png|Oh boy. 9.9 The Prisoner.png|Laceta's Ancestor Rendered in a More Symbolic Fashion The Prisoner-Hero Mode.png|She was falsely accused and put to death... The Executed-Hero Mode.png|...she paved way to the emperor's last breath! Stellagamma.png|Laceta's Awesome Lusus Laceta's Hive.png|Laceta's Odd Little Retreat Oriion-Be A Gent.png|He Means The World To You. He Really Is Another Outcast In The Group. Category:LunarSplendens Category:Lime Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Land dweller